evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Matt Hadick/Evolve DLC Details
I recently got the chance to travel to the 2K offices in Novato, CA to get a sneak peek of the fourth tier of Hunters and the new Monster from the upcoming Evolve DLC. Turtle Rock Studios has been working hard on these additions to the game, and based on what I saw, they are more than just welcome additions to the Evolve experience -- they are going to have a big impact on the way people approach the game. The four new heroes offer surprising twists on the game's four classes, and the new monster, Behemoth, is unlike anything we've seen before. Hunters Slim Slim is the newest Medic. Unlike the others, he is decidedly offensive. His primary weapon, the Leech Gun, absorbs strength from the Monster while quickly reducing the cool-down of his Healing Burst. His Healing Drone also allows him to heal his teammates while simultaneously focusing his attacks on the monster. His Spore Cloud Launcher masks the scent of the Hunters, which obscures the monsters view, giving players a window to either get in close and attack the monster or make a tactical retreat from the battlefield. Slim is a veteran of the Mutagen Wars. He is the first mutant to appear in the game. Torvald Torvald is the newest addition to the Assault class. He, like Aleksey Markov, has been augmented with cybernetic upgrades. His weapon set deals a great deal of damage. His primary weapon, the auto shotgun, can only fire once before it needs to be reloaded, but that single shot deals an incredible amount of damage. His shrapnel grenade exposes the monster's weaknesses, opening it up to devastating critical hits. Though the range isn't huge, you can still lob these from pretty far -- combine the shrapnel grenade's blasts with a teammates sniper rifle for an effective synergy. Aiming the mortar cannon takes a bit of getting used to, but once you have it down, it proves an especially formidable weapon, unloading an onslaught of four mortar shells. Use these to attack a monster hiding behind shallow cover. Torvald is one of the hunters who came to Cabot's assistance after the colonist's evacuation. Sunny Sunny, the newest support, is a tiny character with a giant gun. Armed with a mini-nuke grenade launcher, she proves an especially aggressive addition to the support class. Her support abilities are also very useful. A carefully placed shield drone will give your team a huge advantage during skirmishes with the monster, as it automatically provides your teammates with an extra shield while they are taking damage from the enemy. Her jetpack booster lets teammates jump long distances at twice the regular speed, without using any of their individual battery. During play, we often used this to quickly advance the trapper towards the monster so they could establish a combat dome. Sunny is the youngest hunter. She was believed to have died on The Sword, but obviously, that is not the case. Crow Crow is a very interesting mishmash of old and new ideas for the trapper class. His pet Batray, Gobi (named after Turtle Rock Studios' pet Bearded Dragon), can be used to spot the enemy. It travels 200 meters in a straight line, and will illuminate the outline of any potential threats. While it doesn't identify the threats, players can discern the enemy type based on the shape and size of the outline. He is also armed with two guns that each have a very interesting impact on the monster. Crow’s Stasis Gun has two firing modes: A rapid-fire mode briefly slows down the Monster and a charged shot will drop a Monster to a crawl for a longer period of time. I imagine this will prove very effective against Kraken. His Kinetic Long Rifle is also very useful. The rapid-fire mode deals lots of damage-per-second, but charging the shot allows him to punch straight through a Monster’s armor and reduce its health. Monsters who flee a battle to seek out shields should definitely take care to eliminate Crow first. Behemoth Behemoth is the largest monster in the game. He also features the most health and armor of any known monster. That said, its large size makes it slow and difficult to maneuver. While it can roll into a ball to traverse the maps, dealing heavy hits to the hunters if they come in contact, it completely lacks a jump ability. 'Abilities' The Behemoth is an enormous mass of power, made to deal damage and separate hunters through force. Lava Bomb The Behemoth can spit out massive molten rocks that explode on impact, followed by the unleashing of twenty additional smaller molten bombs. These temporarily leave a lava field in the area. Anything that sets foot in this area will burn, including wildlife and hunters. It should also be noted that the bombs can be thrown 195 meters, which is more than half the length of the largest map, giving Behemoth extraordinary range. Rock Wall The Behemoth creates a large, semi-circular rock wall in front of itself which it can use to make an escape or trap hunters and prey. Either way, it would take a while for the hunters to move around it. It would take an entire tank of fuel on a hunter's jetpack in order to clear it. This ability only lasts for about six seconds, but in the heat of battle, it can mean the difference between life and death. Note that Cabot can shoot through the wall, making him a excellent counter to the ability. The Behemoth can also climb the rock wall to reach new heights, giving him an additional mobility option beyond rolling. Tongue Grab Using its harpoon-like tongue the Behemoth can grab a distant target, pulling them back to its location. This is similar to Wraith's 'Abduction' ability and is said to have a maximum range of 43 meters. This does not bring the hunters to the behemoth immediately, for it is more like a hunter is blasted into that direction, making the ability not as powerful as the Wraith's 'Abduction' ability. Fissure Behemoth releases a shockwave by slamming his fist into the ground. Rupturing the earth in a particular direction. Deals most damage out of all his others abilities to the hunters. Category:Blog posts